Você sempre estará em meu coração
by Garota Inu
Summary: Ela era recriminada por amar uma pessoa diferente. Ele não podia ficar com uma desclassificada. Mas, os dois só queriam poder se amarem... mas, o que fazer quando as duas famílias não são compatíveis?


VOCÊ SEMPRE ESTARÁ EM MEU CORAÇÃO

**VOCÊ SEMPRE ESTARÁ EM MEU CORAÇÃO**

**(You'll be in my heart)**

**Garota Inu**

Eu estava correndo o máximo que minhas pernas podiam agüentar. Os galhos dos arbustos e moitas arranhavam minha carne e rasgavam minha roupa, mas não sinto nenhum desconforto verdadeiro, pois meu coração está em estado muito pior. Está com feridas recentes e feias, sangrando por um amor incompreendido.

Por quê? Por que o mundo tinha que ser tão preconceituoso?

Sou uma garota de 16 anos, louca e intensamente apaixonada por Inuyasha, um jovem hanyou gótico de 21 anos que, por ser fiel ao seu gosto musical, usa roupas totalmente pretas; tem um piercing no lábio inferior; deixa os cabelos longos e, pra ajudar, são prateados, e usa lápis-de-olho.

E só por isso, minha família o descrimina e não me permite nem se quer olhar para ele. Estão até pensando em me mudar de escola por sermos da mesma classe...! Mas a família de Inuyasha não fica atrás. Eles me aceitavam no início, mas depois que descobriram que minha família e eu não éramos tão ricos quanto eu e Inuyasha dissemos que era, me desprezaram, me chamando de plebéia desclassificada.

Minhas pernas finalmente cederam e eu caí nas raízes da Goshin Boku, uma árvore que ficava no Central Park, quetinha saída para a praia. Olhei para o troco da árvore e vi as minhas iniciais e as de Inuyasha gravadas por ele, na nossa primeira semana de namoro, há dois anos trás, quando meus 'queridos' pais ainda não sabiam de nosso romance.

Lembrar disso não parece ter sido uma boa idéia, porque sinto um bolo se formando na minha garganta bem difícil de engolir. Droga, vou chorar! Já posso até sentir as lágrimas forçarem caminho para a superfície dos meus olhos.

Deixei um soluço escapar dos meus lábios e lágrimas doloridas cortaram meu rosto enquanto sussurrava nas mãos. "Como o mundo pode ser tão nojento a ponto de separar duas pessoas que se amam apenas por preconceito?"

"Porque eles odeiam o fato de não conseguirem sentir o amor que nós sentimos um pelo outro... Pura inveja." Ouvi uma voz grossa e imponente dizer atrás de mim, mas não me assustei... eu conhecia mutio bem aquela voz.

Levantei-me e olhei para trás. Inuyasha estava lindo. Tão lindo que eu me perguntei como podiam achá-lo feio e estranho. "E só por inveja eles preferem nos matar a simplesmente nos deixar em paz?!" Eu não agüentei. Corri até ele e o abracei apertado, aspirando o delicioso cheiro que ele emanava naturalmente. "Morro se me tirarem de você." Eu recomecei a chorar.

Inuyasha afagou meus cabelos e retribuiu oo abraço. "Shh... vamos, pare de chorar, tudo vai dar certo. – Eu vou te proteger de tudo ao seu redor, eu estarei aqui, não chore." Ele me confortava, mas eu sabia que ele também precisava de consolo, de alguma forma. Eu respirei fundo e parei de chorar um pouco e isso o fez dar uma pequena risada, deixando um leve beijo na minha testa. Coisa que me deixou confusa. "Para alguém tão frágil, você parece ser tão forte... E por ser forte, você precisa acreditar que o laço entre nós não pde ser quebrado."

Eu funguei. "Eu acredito. – Não vai ser um probleminha desses que vai acabar com o que a gente contruiu até agora." Mas, Kagome não podia deixar de ficar curiosa pelo por que de Inuyasha estar dizendo isso a ela. "Mas, por que você está me dizendo isso? – Não vai me deixar, vai?" Só de pensar, ela quase voltou a chorar.

"Não, nunca nem pensarei em fazer isso! – Digo isso porque você sempre estará em meu coração, de hoje em diante, agora, para sempre e mais." Ele pegou minha mão e pôs no coração dele. "Não importa o que disserem, você sempre vai estar aqui e ninguém pode tirar."

Eu estava feliz por tudo o que ele estava fazendo, mas eu ainda não podia deixar de ficar triste. "Queria saber o porquê de nossas famílias não entenderem isso..."

Inuyasha sorriu. "Porque eles não conseguem entender a forma como nos sentimos. – Eles simplesmente não acreditam naquilo que não podem explicar." Já prevendo o que Kagome ia dizer, ele se adiantou. "E eu sei que somos diferentes, mas, dentro de nós... não somos tão diferentes assim."

"Aí _isso_ eu tenho que duvidar." Eles riram. Mas Kagome percebeu que Inuyasha estava tenso e soube naquele exato momento, que, apesar de ter dito tudo aquilo para ela, ele na verdade tentava acreditar naquilo tudo. Ela balançou a cabeça, compadecida. "Do que tem medo?"

Inuyasha hesitou um pouco, mas se deu conta de que não conseguia esconder nada dela. Suspirou. "Mesmo tendo fé em nós dois, eu tenho medo de um dia acordar e você não estar comigo."

Bingo, Kagome pensou. Ela sorriu, era a vez dela de consolar. "Inuyasha, eu sempre fui uma ótima ouvinte, mas nunca me pediram ou precisei dar conselhos ou palavras de ajuda, mas...", suspirou. "Quando o destino te chama, você precisa ser forte, porque você não sabe o que pode acontecer e... eu poderei não estar com você, mas você terá que continuar – Eles verão com o tempo, nós mostraremos a eles juntos!"

Eu mal terminei de falar e já estava sendo sufocada pelo abraço de urso de Inuyasha e isso me deixou realmente encantada. Ele realmente me amava e eu adorava o fato de que ele é completamente correspondido. Inuyasha tinha razão, nós não deveríamos ligar para o que nossas famílias diziam ou deixavam de dizer. O que importa somos apenas nós dois. Inuyasha e eu. Nada mais.

Eu e Inuyasha nunca acreditamos em 'era uma vez', ou 'felizes para sempre', nem nada dessas coisas derivadas de contos de fadas, mas... sem dúvida alguma... nós somos a contradição de nossa própria crença.

"Kagome?"

"Huh?"

"Por que disse que talvez poderia não estar comigo?"

Kagome riu. "Porque você sempre estará em meu coração." Ela pegou a mão dele e a pôs no coração. "Não importa o que dizem, você sempre estará aqui. De hoje em diante, agora, para sempre e mais."

Inuyasha sorriu esplendidamente. Como eu amava vê-lo sorrindo. Ele pegou minha mão e me puxou até a praia ali perto. Nos sentamos ali e ficamos lá por horas, em silêncio, apenas apreciando a presença um do outro e a paz que isso nos dava. Jamais voltamos para a casa, e nossas famílias e amigos não ouviram mais falar de nós.

Depois disso... nunca mais deixei Inuyasha.

**FIM**

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.**

Eba! Mas uma obra de Garota Inu!

Minha primeira one-short! \o/ Que emoção )

Quero reviews! Quero reviews!

Me digam o que acharam, ok? Ah! E não precisam dizer que está meloso demais, que o Inuyasha tah um romântico incurável (coisa que ele nem sonha em ser o.o), eu jah sei disso tudo :B Mas me digam suas outras opiniões, tah?

Bjos!

Obrigada por lerem,

**Garota Inu.**


End file.
